The Data Management and Biostatistics core will provide high quality data management services and statistical consulting to the University of California at San Francisco (UCSF) Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) research projects and cores. The core will build upon the ongoing partnership between UCSF's Institute of Health and Aging (IHA) and the UCSF Memory and Aging Center (MAC). The partnership between the Memory and Aging Center (MAC) and the Institute of Health and Aging (IHA) combines over seventeen years of IHA data management expertise with a comprehensive MAC data management program, providing a strong foundation to support the goals of the UCSF ADRC to capture a broad range of neurobehavioral, genetic, neuroimaging, neuropathology and molecular biology data on a large cohort of AD and non-AD dementia patients. The strength of the UCSF ADRC data management system will be the ability to integrate and share information between all cores, projects and clinic/lab(s), greatly facilitating the progress of the research studies. In addition, the data management processes that will be implemented will ensure a timely and accurate dataset submission to the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC), as well as the sharing of data among other external researchers. Biostatistical consultation on the design of studies and the analysis of data will be offered across all UCSF ADRC cores and projects. This consultation will produce effective, valid analyses of project data that address the research questions of interest. The specific aims of the core include (1) maintaining a centralized UCSF ADRC clinical and research database, ensuring the integrity, availability, and confidentiality of all UCSF ADRC core and project data; (2) developing and maintaining a comprehensive data quality assurance program to ensure the identification and resolution of data errors across the USCF ADRC projects and cores; (3) develop and maintaining appropriate data management processes to ensure the timely and accurate submission of all datasets requested by the NACC; and (4) providing statistical consultation on research design and data analysis to all UCSF ADRC cores and projects.